A dad and daughter drabble book
by EleanorBranson27
Summary: Though times are hard, there is no rest for Tom Branson as he soon swings into parent mode, these stories are generally not connected and not all in chronological order in less specified. Complete fluff and cuteness all the way!
1. Chapter 1 - Swimming time not bath time!

Anna picked up the final towels off the washing line and

quickly folded them, the last task of the day for her.

Wearily and stifling a yawn she pushed open the final

bathroom door.

"Sorry this one's taken" said Tom

"Oh god" screeched Anna quickly slamming the door shut.

"Oh no, sorry Anna I'm not, this isn't … It's safe!" he called back

Nervously Anna pushed back open the door to find Tom Branson

sat on the floor looking a little damp, next to him, a

very full baby bath with a very active one and a half year old

inside, who happened to be wearing a swimming costume

and laid on her stomach kicking her legs spraying

water everywhere, the sound was quite impressive!

"if you don't mind me asking, why is Miss Sybbie wearing

her swimming costume?" questioned Anna.

"Because little miss Sybbie would not have me wash her

hair in less she could go swimming, you know for a baby

she's very stubborn, don't know where she gets it.." he laughed

Sybbie sat up in her bath tub, with a massive grin on

her face, her chubby cheeks pushed as far as they would go,

"ANNA!" Shouted Sybbie "SWIMMING TIME NOT BATH TIME!" She cried

before going into a fit of giggles and starting to splash

again, wetting Tom's shirt again leading his little girl

to laugh even more.

"Well i'll leave you both too it, there's new towels here"

spoke Anna as she left

"Thank you" said Tom back, never short of manners, Anna

always appreciated his kindness as well as his hands on approach to

being a dad.

"Right then Miss Sybbie, time to get out" Said Tom softly

as he reached for the fresh towel, he picked up his

little girl from the bath and placed her in the middle of

the fluffy towel in an effort to keep her warm, it was

hard not to happy when her massive blue eyes where fixed

on him as she pushed out her little stubby fingers to

try and get hold of his hands. Once she

was all wrapped up and snug, he placed her on his knee

rubbing the towel on her soft skin to dry her.

"Dada I swim like big girl!" she whispered to him,

"Yes darling you did" he spoke back to her softly, hoping

she was finally getting tired, he placed her on the edge of his

knee and started to bush out her tiny brown curls, it

was hard to believe how thick her hair was getting, he

missed getting to do this every day, working out in the

estate during the week he often didn't get to put Sybbie to

bed so he truly cherished the weekends with her.

He slowly went about getting her feet into her pyjama's,

which was surprisingly easy today, "Are you sleepy darling?"

he asked hopefully.

"Nooooo" she replied whilst trying to fight a yawn.

Sybbie now looked perfect and clean, not so much could

be said for Tom, his shirt half undone and sleeves half

pulled up, damp spots everywhere ,but it was worth it.

He picked up his baby like she was a diamond necklace

and brought her through to her nursery, he could feel

Sybbies little hand placed upon his bare chest clinging

on to him, he head burrowed where she could hear his heart

beat.

Tom couldn't bear to leave this moment, he sat down on

the rocking chair with her for half an hour holding her,

whispering a story about the time her mother had worn

trousers!, he liked to just sit with his baby and play with

her curls, just being able to feel her warmth and hear her

breath was enough to keep him going through the darkest time

in his life, everything he had done was for her, and nothing could change that now.


	2. Chapter 2 - The great staircase

Anna placed two year old Sybbie down on the settee,

she was already closing her eyes and was ready for a

good nap, Tom had been called out to the farm on

short notice and as he now cared for Sybbie on

weekends the nanny wasn't around, luckily Mrs Hughes

had been understanding enough to let Anna help him

out.

There was a quiet tap on the door, John Bates popped his

head around to find his wife stood gleaming at him,

some peace and quiet finally! they embraced each other

quickly.

"Come and see what I've found! I think you're going to

love it" said Bates staring into her eyes, their noses

touching each other's not wanting to draw away from

each other "It's only next door" he said "don't worry

she's fast asleep".

Anna took one last look at Miss Sybil and followed her

beloved into the next room.

Sybbies little eyes opened quickly, a massive grin

spread across her plump face, she quickly crawled of

the settee and began to toddle out of the door.

Walking to the end of the corridor she knew, she saw

a door left slightly ajar, sparking her curiosity, pushing

it all the way open she feasted her eyes upon the most

fun treat, a staircase! Sitting down and pushing her

little lilac dress under her dress, being careful not

to squish the flowers on the hem, she perched herself

on the top step and began to shuffle and slide down the

stairs! giggling all the way down to herself.

"AGAIN!" She shouted, before realizing she was alone

and seeing how steep the stairs where, there was no

going back "Ouh oh" she sighed rather innocently.

Trotting through the next few corridors, everything

seemed bigger down here, not to mention how cold it was.

But then she spied it, a plate of iced biscuits!

Sybbie was about to walk over to them when she heard

some foot steps, quickly she sat down on the floor in

a ball, pressing herself against the corner of the wall,

"Well I don't think it's very prim at their age!" Laughed

Ivy, "Well she was pregnant remember, I bet they do no

matter what title they give themselves, URGES!" replied

Daisy as they walked into the servants dinner hall, Sybbie

quickly started crawling towards the biscuits, she

pulled herself up holding onto the table for support,

it was slightly higher up than she had thought, pushing

her stubby fingers as high as they would go to try and

get one down, finally one fell into her hand, she sat down

behind the table and started nibbling at her new treat.

"Sybil?" came a gruff voice from the dining hall, she

could hear him getting closer

"Ouh oh" giggled Sybbie

"Ouh oh indeed!" smiled Carson "Come along then, I

presume someone will be looking for you" as he bent down

slowly in his age to pick her up.

"You've got it too good Mr Barrow, swanning around

after the lords and ladies, I'd trade jobs any day"

"I'm sure you would Jimmy, but if you rememb.."

With that the bell tolled throughout the dining room

"Well, duty calls" said Jimmy quickly heading for

the stairs, nearly bumping into Carson.

Sybbie let out a very load "BYEBYE" and everyone in

the room was alerted to her presence and the whole

room fell silent, Daisy quickly stood up before realizing

no one else was! she slowly and awkwardly sat back down

hoping no one would have noticed, though she could see

the smirk on Mr Barrows face, and so could Carson

"here you go Thomas, make some use of yourself" he

boomed so everyone could hear, placing Sybbie on his

knee, "I'll go locate Mr Branson"

Mr Barrow left her sat at the edge of his knee,

holding her at arm's length.

"Not scared of a baby are you Thomas?" said O'Brien

"I'M NO BABY I AM TWO!" Said Sybbie very proudly, she

pushed herself back onto Mr Barrows lap and allowed

herself to get comfy, then realizing how tired she

still was.

Loud footsteps banging down the stairs followed by

"I'm so sorry Mr Branson, blame me, not Anna" started

a chorus of eye brow raising from the table as Anna,

Mr Bates and Tom pounced into the dining room forcing

everyone to stand.

"Oh thank god!" cried Tom running over to Mr Barrow

to pick up his daughter "thank you for keeping her

safe Thomas".

"Oh .. it's fine" he replied rather sheepishly.

Tom turned to look at Mr and Mrs Bates and smiled

"Don't worry, she's been doing this a lot lately, it's

not your fault, however" he turned to face Sybbie

"I think I know someone who is in trouble"

Sybbie launched into puppy dog eyes and mass cuddling

her daddy tactics with a chorus of "Sorrrrrryyy" but

Tom wasn't having any of it today,

"come along m'darling, if you were sorry, you wouldn't

keep making daddy worried like this" he looked at

her sternly and straight in the face

"Now apologise to the staff for interrupting their meal"

"Sorry" said Sybil quietly with her face buried in her

fathers neck in shame, not baring to look at them

"That's better, now straight to bed for you"

In their room, all dressed in her pajamas's, Sybbie

could see the light shining through the window and

knew this was an early bed time, her lip started to

struggle to stay in line as a small tear fell from her

eye, the water works had begun!

"Hey, darling" whispered Tom, pulling her covers up

to her, her kneelled down next to her and began stroking

her forehead

"I'm not angry with you, you just worried me and Anna a lot

that was all"

"I'm reeeaallllyyyy sorry i'll never run away ever ever

again" she cried

"I know Sybbie, because you're a good girl, now it's

time for bed ok" he said kissing her on the cheek

"G'night Daddy"

"Goodnight my darling"


	3. Chapter 3 - Fun at the farm

It was 8pm on a summer's eve, Saturday

to be precise, his favourite day of the

week.

Tom had put Sybbie to be an hour ago and was now

Enjoying the company of Daisy, Anna and

Bates, staying in his cottage for supper.

"You make an excellent stew Tom!"

Exclaimed Anna "Have you decided

whether you need my help after church

tomorrow?"

"No, I shouldn't think so, we had a nice

lazy day in so I'm thinking about taking

her out for a walk, the weather is too nice

to miss" he replied.

"Ah yes, this is sure to be a summer to

remember" stated Mr Bates, winking

slightly towards Anna, Tom smirked

slightly, though he couldn't help longing

for his own forbidden relationship back,

he had started to get over it, though the

pain of constant reminders was unbearable.

"I know what y'er could do!" piped up Daisy

"It's 'arvesting tomorrow on the farm, you

could bring Miss Sybbie down if'y'eh like"

Tom's smile returned, peoples generosity

towards him always shocked him, besides

good manners and a willingness to listen,

what could he repay them with?

"That would be perfect, I'll drive round

about 10"

Wearing a light blue gingham checked

dress, 2 year old Sybbie pushed her

little fists out at her father waiting to be

lifted out of the car.

He put her down and held her hand as

they walked up to the main farm house.

"Branson, is that you?" cried Mr Mason

from the garage, there was a loud bang

as Mr Mason drove his tractor towards them,

"Fancy a ride?" he smiled

"YES WE DO!" Shouted Sybbie back at

him, and before Tom was any the wiser

Sybbie began running towards the tractor

"Don't be scared daddy, I hold your hand"

she spoke softly to him, which made Toms

soul light up though the caring and giving

nature his wife must have passed through

to her daughter.

"Oh, I won't be scared, but you might be!"

he retorted picking her up and swinging

her in the air so quick she let out a little

scream followed by a giggle.

"All aboard" called Mr Mason, Tom got

on and pulled Sybbie up onto his knee

holding her tightly.

"And away we go!"

"Look Miss Sybil, t'horses are out in force"

called Mr Mason as Sybbie pointed them

out to her father, her face was a picture,

her curls battered by the wind she couldn't

stop grinning as the world passed them

by, she persistently pointed out every

animal horse they passed.

"Me drive?" said Sybbie sheepishly to

Mr Mason, who looked very surprised

at this unexpected request, he turned his

attention to Tom,

"Only if Da says it ok" he replied

Tom sighed, who was he to enforce

stereotypes upon his daughter.

"Of course my darling, just hold on tight"

Sybbie got up and moved over to Mr Masons

knee, she grasped the wheel the best she

could with her tiny chubby hands, resting

her thumbs on the inside of the wheel,

something she had always seen her daddy

do when he drove.

Tom watched in amazement as she steered

the tractor back round onto the drive (with

Mr Mason working the pedals slowly of course)

her face of concentration, pursing her lips

together.

They stopped on the drive,

"Don't worry Sybil, I'll park it, you did very

well" he said.

Tom helped his daughter off

"I drove like Daddy!" she cried to Daisy

who was heading towards them

"Oh wow, even I can't get the hang of that!"

she replied back

"I could teach you…" beamed Sybbie back

to her, Tom couldn't help but laugh at

the serious tone in hear voice as she offered

her services to Daisy.

"'Ere are" she said to Tom handing him a

bag of pellets "Chicken feed, thought

you might like t'feed them together" she said.

Kneeled down on a nice soggy patch

of grass, Tom carefully gave Sybbie

a hand full of pellets, the chickens had

already seen this done before and began

to congregate around them, but this didn't

seem to bother Sybbie, but it did frighten

Tom, he kept his forearm wrapped around

her abdomen while she perched on his

knee throwing the food out, not letting go.

** Not letting go.**

_To be loosely continued._


	4. Chapter 4 -the drive(follows on from 3)

Chugging the last of his tea, Tom nodded

to Daisy,

"Thank you, truly for a lovely day, but

I fear I must get Sybbie to bed" he smiled

adoring his daughter who had fallen

asleep on the settee.

"Of course, good day Tom".

He genuinely smiled back full of warmth

as he bent down to pick up Sybbie, carefully

carrying her out of the house.

He decided to rest her across the back

seats of the motor and drive slowly,

constantly checking in his mirror that she

was ok.

The heat of the setting sun pounded above

his head, reminding him of the days of

wearing a hat to drive, it seemed like a

life time ago.

How could so much change in so little time?

Though he could have anyone available

to help him, he couldn't help succumbing

to the constant feeling of solitude that his

new life had twisted in to.

He had decided with himself to take every

day as it was given to him, he had no idea

what the future would hold but knew he

was unable to let go fully while here.

Letting go was the true reason he longed

for Ireland, the ability to have peace with

himself.

Checking back to his relaxed daughter,

peace was worth waiting for.


	5. Chapter 5 - First day of school

"Are you nearly ready Sybbie we have to leave in ten minutes!"

Called Tom to his four year old daughter from outside her

bedroom door.

"Daddy i'm fine I can do it" shouted Sybbie back, today

was her first day at school and she was definitely old

enough to get herself ready in her brand new blue uniform.

Tom knew that in her position she didn't have to dress

herself in adulthood if she really didn't want to, but

he was always rendered proud of the way his little girl

wanted to achieve things on her own, even if she couldn't

quite do it.

A moment later Sybbie pushed open her door, put her hands

on her hips and said "Tadaaaa" Tom couldn't help but

laugh, her shirt was back to front and her blazer inside

out!

"So close sweetheart! You will be doing it on your own

soon enough, but for now let me help you out a bit" he

smiled at her, taking her blazer and turning the sleeves

"Arms up" he said quickly pulling her shirt the right way

round, he grabbed her satchel of the sideboard and sighed

"right, I do believe we're ready"

"What's wrong daddy?" questioned little Sybbie, seeing

the look of fear on her father's face.

"Oh sorry darling, I just don't know what i'll do

knowing you're not here today"

"Well you could always go to work!" she giggled back,

knowing her father's attitude to work had lapsed sufficiently

since the estate became secure, there was barely any work

left to do.

"I guess i'll find something, now get in the car quick,

don't want to be late!"

Tom was driving down the long drive to the abbey, singing

along to "three blind mice" which was Sybbies favourite

nursery rhyme at the moment, they must have looked crazy

speeding down the path singing at the top of their voices

, Not that Tom cared, his daughter was happy and that's

all that mattered.

Having her in the back of the car took him back to his

earliest memories of her mother, at first it had been

a painful reminder, but now it was almost a way of connecting

them both to each other.

"ABOUT TIME!" Shouted a little yet loud voice from the

steps of the abbey.

"Well APOLOGIES for driving carefully Bobbie!" shouted Sybbie

back at her little cousin.

"Shit shit shit shit" thought Tom seeing the colour completely

drain from Mary's face, this was not the best time for

driving jokes! not that the children understood.

"Get in the back Bobbie, and you two no fighting" he

called whilst getting out to see her, he put his arm

around Mary and got her to smile again, footsteps from

the abbey came down, Cora and Robert stood waiting to wave

off their grandchildren.

"We better leave" said Mary.

The children waved out of the back window at their

grandparents.

"I hope we get to do writing today" said Sybbie

"Boo no, I want to do loads of running around!"

retorted Bobbie

Tom and Mary smiled at each other, though they

hadn't always seen eye to eye since the departure of

their loved ones they had managed to become good

friends, and today was a day when they needed each others

company.


End file.
